Texting
by Ssammoh
Summary: What kind of things do the children say when they are texting eachother? Much better than it sounds! :)
1. I Love You

**Jade:** I love you  
**Cat:** Yay! :) BFFS forever I love you so much Jade xoxo 3 3 3  
P.S. is it just me or does the number three look like boobies? :)  
**Jade:** Oh wait I pressed the "send" button too quick. I meant to say I love your

picture, the one that you drew of my favorite pairing from The Scissoring.  
**Cat:** :(  
**Jade:** Cat?


	2. Sexy

**Tori:** I cant wait to hang out with you later.  
**Jade:** Whatever. But can we go to my house instead?  
**Tori:** Okay but why?  
**Jade:** Because when Im at your house I cant stop getting distracted by Trina. Shes just so sexy!  
**Tori:** I hate to burst your bubble, Jade, but Trina is straight.  
**Jade:** I meant stupid. UGH I HATE AUTOCORRECT!


	3. Scissors

**Tori:** Hey Jade. I was just wondering...  
**Jade:** Yes?  
**Tori:** What do you do with your sex toys  
**Jade:** WHAT?!  
**Tori:** I mean scissors!


	4. Hearts

**Tori:** Hi, Jade. 3  
**Jade:** How come you put a hardon when you send me text messages  
**Tori:** ...  
**Jade:** *hearts


	5. Drunk

**Jade:** BECK I'M SCARED  
**Beck:** What?  
**Jade:** I rink I might have gotten I pregnant last time we hand sex  
**Beck:** uhh  
**Jade:** I forgot to put a condom on omfg  
**Beck:** Are you okay?  
**Jade:** bby tell me if you get weird cravings

**Jade:** Hey Andre do u like yuri  
**Andre:** Jade?  
**Jade:** Tori dared me to draw yuri wanna see it  
**Andre:** I'm not sure what yuri is  
**Jade:** Okay here's the picture  
**Andre:** What picture? You didn't send it.

**Jade**: Join  
**Robbie:** Hi.  
**Jade**: I just wanted to say you look very gay  
**Robbie:** ?

**Jade**: Wassup Simon  
**Sinjin:** I'm sinjin.  
**Jade**: suuuure ;)

**Jade**: Your name sounds like birth  
**Burf:** ok

**Jade**: Okay who did you have sex with to get into Hollywood arts  
**Trina:** Excuse me?! I got in with my talent! :(  
**Jade**: yeah write  
**Trina:** how did YOU graduate kindergarten if you can't spell rite

**Jade**: Hello my little kitty cat  
**Cat:** teehee  
**Jade**: You're the best bff I could ever ask for babygirl & the only person I ever loved platonikly. I love you.  
**Cat:** Aww I love you too Jadey and I wouldn't trade our friendship for a million bucks :)  
**Jade**: Would you like to make strawberry cupcakes with me some time  
**Cat:** Yup.

**Jade**: hey tori i'm gonna update my profile PC on the slap so can you tell me if I look stupid in it  
**Tori: **Sure.  
**Jade**: I would ask beck but he would say I look sexy in a potato stack

**Tori:** Wow! ._.  
**Jade**: In a good way or a bad way?  
**Tori:** Jade, that's not you. It's a rabbit.  
**Jade**: Well yeah, I turned into a rabbit.  
**Tori:** Very funny Jade


	6. Seriously

**Tori:** Is there lesbian stuff in The Scissoring?  
**Jade:** Well, a little at the beginning. How did you figure?  
**Tori:** ...  
**Jade:** TORI!


	7. Alchohol

**Tori:** You are cute!  
**Beck:** Thanks.  
**Tori:** Youuuuuuuuuuur Welcome  
**Beck:** Does this mean I can kiss you?  
**Tori:** YES NOW YOU CAN KISS ME

**Tori:** Sup dude  
**Andre:** Not much, you?  
**Tori:** not much I'm playing truth or dare with Jade 3  
**Andre:** Why did you put a heart next to Jade's name?  
**Tori:** Cuz Jade is COOL and I have a GIRL CRUSH on her. :)  
**Andre:** Really Tori?  
**Tori:** DONT TELL HER.  
**Andre:** I wasn't going to. O.o

**Tori:** You are a very handsome young man and I have no idea why you don't

have a girlfriend yet.  
**Robbie:** Well you can go out with me if you want.  
**Tori:** Eww no you're 16 and I'm 17  
**Robbie:** So?

**Tori:** I don't like little kids. U r still a young teen and I'm in my late teens. It would

be weird.  
**Robbie:** It's just one year...  
**Tori:** A lot can happen in one year. Last year, Beck did not read YAOI.

**Robbie:** I thought Beck was straight.  
**Tori:** So? Straight guys can like yaoi. I like girls and I don't like yuri. So...

**Tori:** Hi.  
**Sinjin:** Hello. :)  
**Tori:** Would you like to make pancakes together? ;)  
**Sinjin:** Suuuuuuuuure.

**Tori:** I just noticed your name sounds like birth.  
**Burf:** Omg! Jade told me that yesterday.

**Tori:** Hi, Sis. :)  
**Trina:** Hey, Tori. Why are you texting me if I am right next to you? XD  
**Tori:** Because if I text long enough, my super powers will become activated.  
**Trina:** Wooooow.

**Tori:** You're so sweet like a little pink cupcake. 3  
**Cat:** Teehee! :P  
**Tori:** I love your new profile picture. You look so cute in it, like a little baby

kitten.  
**Cat:** I haven't updated my profile picture in a long time...  
**Tori:** Sure. Only 5 months ago.

**Tori:** Your bunny is so cute!  
**Jade:** 's just a newborn. 3 Her name is Junie.  
**Tori:** She's very cute like her mom.  
**Jade:** You never saw her mom.  
**Tori:** No I mean her adoptive mom which is YOU. :)  
**Jade:** Uhh...you think I'm cute? ._.  
**Tori:** Duh. I mean there is a point where a girl is so pretty that she's not

just pretty anymore. She's also cute.  
**Jade:** Thanks, I guess.

**Tori:** So did your rabbit learn to fly yet?

* * *

Thanks guys! :)


	8. Dare

**Cat: **Jadey dared me to tell my friends exactly what I think of them.  
**Beck:** Uh oh.  
**Cat:** I think you're cute and cool. :)  
**Beck:** Thanks. :)

**Cat:** Hi! 3  
**Tori:** Hey, Cat. What's up?  
**Cat:** Jade dared me to tell my friends exactly what I think of them.  
**Tori:** Uhhh...okay.  
**Cat:** I think you are really cool. You're prettier than me, you're cooler than me.

Your better than me at a lot of things (except singing). I love you ALOT.

Having sleepovers with you are the best moments of my life. The icons on your

computer desktop are VERY messy, disorganized, and the background is ugly.

You have bad taste in computer backgrounds. And a lot of the food you eat

is gross.  
**Tori:** Well, okay.

**Cat: **Sometimes you are funny when you aren't trying.  
**Andre:** What do you mean?  
**Cat:** It's hard to explain...

**Cat:** I always had a crush on you, but I was shy.

**Robbie:** Really?! :)  
**Cat: **Yes and I finally decided to not be shy about it anymore. I didn't want to

risk losing our friendship.  
**Robbie:** I understand.

**Cat:** This means we can snoodle.

**Cat: **You're weird.**  
Sinjin: **Thanks. :)

**Cat: **I think me and Tori are the only people that like you. It's ironic because

we hardly ever hang out.  
**Trina:** I think everyone else is just JEALOUS.  
**Cat:** I think so too.

**Cat: **Jadey dared me to tell everyone exactly what I think of them.

**Jade:** Cat, I know what dare I gave you.  
**Cat:** I like you alot and I'm glad we're bffs but sometimes you are kind of

scary. Also I think you need to go to a psychiatrist.


	9. Being Nice

**Jade:** My mom told me I was being rude to my brother and his friends. So now I have to "practice being nice" by saying something nice to at least 6 people. DARN.  
**Beck:** That doesn't sound too bad.  
**Jade:** Whatever. You have nice hair, but you already know that.  
**Beck:** Hey is your mom watching you text people?  
**Jade:** Nah not really. But I don't like to lie to my mom because there is always a chance she will find out.

**Jade:** You make really good music :)  
**Andre:** Lol that was random. But thanks.

**Jade:** I guess it's kind of cool how good you are with computers.  
**Robbie:** Do you need me to fix yours?  
**Jade:** No.

**Jade:** My mom told me I have to practice being nice.  
**Trina:** Okay?  
**Jade:** I'm having trouble coming up with something for you though.  
I guess you're kinda pretty.  
**Trina:** I know.  
**Jade:** That's the only thing you have going for you though.

**Trina:** Suuuuuure. I know you are just jealous. :P

**Jade:** Hey, so I have to practice being nice to people (MY MOM IS MAKING ME)  
**Cat:** I'm glad.  
**Jade:** WHAT?  
**Cat:** Teehee.  
**Jade:** Anyway, You're one of the nicest people I know.

**Cat:** Aww thanks Jadey 3

**Jade:** You have a beautiful voice.  
**Tori:** Aww, Jade :) Thanks. I like your voice too and I also think you're really pretty. Except sometimes your hair looks kind of lopsided but other than that you're basically flawless.  
**Jade:** IM JUST SAYING THIS BECAUSE MY MOM TOLD ME TO PRACTICE BEING NICE.

**Tori:** Darn.  
**Jade:** And what do you mean my hair looks lopsided?!  
**Tori:** I mean sometimes it looks kind of like a wig.

**Jade:** Wow Tori I really don't wear a wig at all and if you think I look like I wear a wig then honestly I have no idea what your problem is. I DO NOT. WEAR A WIG.  
**Tori:** Geez, I get the idea. Chill.  
**Jade:** Say it now. JADE WEST DOES NOT WEAR A WIG.  
**Tori:** JADE WEST DOES NOT WEAR A WIG.  
**Jade: **Good.  
**Tori:** Wow sometimes I don't even know why I like you.

* * *

Responses to reviews

**metal-rider:** That used to be one of my headcanons too.

**Guest: **Yeah I know. Who knows if she's lying to her friends, at

least occasionally, to avoid saying something mean?

**Guest: **Idk about the bori/jori thing. Keep in mind, Tori was drunk

when she was hitting on Beck.


	10. Window

**Jade:** Hello.  
**Tori:** Hi, Jade. :)  
**Jade:** I'm kind of bored.  
**Tori:** Aaaaaaand?  
**Jade:** WHY do you always put hearts when we talk?  
**Tori: **It's not just you. I also do that to Cat.  
**Jade:** Hmm. That didn't sound like an answer to my question.  
**Tori:** Well it's because I LIKE YOU :)  
**Jade:** Whatever. Wanna have a sleepover?  
**Tori:** Me wanting to have a sleepover with you is more likely than the sky being dark at midnight.

**Jade:** What the heck, Tori?  
**Tori:** Anyway I asked my mom and she said yeah.  
**Jade:** Cool.

**Tori:** Jade? We need to talk.  
**Jade:** Tori can this wait until we see each-other  
**Tori:** Well I would say yes but you have been avoiding me.  
**Jade:** Ugh...okay what is it?  
**Tori:** Something is wrong and I think you know what it is.  
**Jade:** Nothing is wrong. I am FINE.  
**Tori:** You weren't so fine last night. Remember when you saw someone standing outside my window?  
**Jade:** Ugh.  
**Tori:** Nobody was there!  
**Jade:** But I swear I saw it, Tori. Maybe you just didn't notice. It looked like a guy except it didn't have a face.  
**Tori:** Yeah I kinda got the idea. I know how he looks. I also know he wasn't there!  
**Jade:** So what do you want me to do about it?  
**Tori:** I think you should get help. If you keep seeing people that aren't there it can really get in the way of your life.  
**Jade:** It's NOT GONNA HAPPEN. As long as I know that freak wasn't really there it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone.

**Tori:** But, Jade...

* * *

Response to reviews

Lushcoltrane - Thanks :)  
Guest - Well, Cat got together with Robbie. I don't know if Jade will break up with Beck, or if Tori will get together with anybody. As for the amount of chapters I'm posting, I'm not sure.


	11. A Dream

**Jade:** You better not tell anyone.  
**Tori:** About you seeing the person that wasn't really there? Why not?  
**Jade:** You would never.  
**Tori:** Wouldn't I?  
**Jade:** If you tell anyone I'm telling Andre what you did at the sleepover.  
**Tori:** Wait, what? Nothing at the sleepover was relevant to Andre.  
**Jade:** Are you sure? Cuz you were moaning in your sleep a little and you were like "Oh, Andre..."  
**Tori:** THAT DID NOT HAPPEN.  
**Jade:** Sure it did.  
**Tori:** Hmm that's a coincidence because you were doing the same thing.  
**Jade:** Very funny Tori. That's impossible.  
**Tori:** Recently when we were having a sleepover you were doing the exact same thing. I didn't want to tell you cuz it would be awkward.  
**Jade:** Who was I having a dream about?  
**Tori:** Trina! XD I was like "Woah Jade what the heck?" Omg!

1 hour later

**Tori:** Jade?

* * *

responses to reviews

**lushcoltrane** thanks :)


	12. Every Year

**Tori:** I typed in "stupid", and "sexy" did NOT come up as autocorrect. ;)

**Jade:** Are you insinuating I have a crush on Trina?  
**Tori:** LOL! insinuating? XD What kid says that?  
**Jade:** I'm not a kid.  
**Tori:** 17 is a little girl.  
**Jade:** Then how come 18 is a woman? No inbetween?  
**Tori:** You have to draw the line SOMEWHERE. More convenient than giving everyone a maturity test every year. Derp da derp.  
**Jade:** It's "herpa derp". This is almost as bad as the time you said "Katherine Obvious".


	13. Whatever Babysis

**Jade:** You better not tell Trina what happened.  
**Tori:** Uhh...about the autocorrect?  
**Jade:** YES. THE AUTOCORRECT.  
**Tori:** Ok.

**Tori:** Hey Trina remember when Jade 'accidentally' ;) called you sexy cuz of autocorrect  
**Trina:** Yeah?  
**Tori:** She told me not to tell you but it's too late.  
**Trina:** Woops.  
**Tori:** I couldn't help myself! It was so funny! And you heard me laughing and you asked me what I was laughing at.  
**Trina:** Hey, Jade's the one who is embarrassed about it. XD  
**Tori:** Anyway don't laugh at her about it or mention it in front of her ok?  
**Trina:** Whatever babysis.


	14. Doesn't he?

**Bobby:** Hello Beck. :)  
**Beck:** hi jade 3 :)

**Bobby:** I was wondering...  
I MEAN BOBBY WAS WONDERING

if you think he's cool  
**Beck:** Uhh. Sure he is. Bobby is a good kid.  
**Bobby:** YAY!  
**Beck:** you okay?  
**Bobby:** I mean...bobby said yay.  
**Beck: **Bobby are you using your sister's phone to text people?  
_1 hour later_

**Beck:** Bobby?

**Bobby:** I love the new song you wrote.  
**Andre:** Thanks Jade, but what song are you talking about? :)  
**Bobby:** The one about being a doo doo head. It reminds me of myself cuz I am also a huge doo doo head. ^-^  
**Andre:** Very funny. Who is this? Jade wouldn't say that.

**Bobby:** You're a nerd lol XD  
**Robbie:** -_-

**Bobby:** hey sexy!  
**Trina:** Was that autocorrect again? ;)  
**Bobby:** Wait what?  
**Trina:** Remember when you called me sexy by accident due to

"autocorrect"? I still don't get how that happened. I also don't get how

you told me to never touch you, but then we were sleeping together

like last month.  
**Bobby:** Jade slept with you? OMG.  
**Trina:** A little bit. Wait, what? Who is this?  
**Bobby:** It's Bobby.

**Bobby:** Hey cutie!  
**Cat:** Hi! 3  
**Bobby:** Oh I forgot I was pretending to be Jade.  
**Cat:** Huh?  
**Bobby:** This is Bobby.  
**Cat:** Oh I thought it was Jade. That's why I put a heart. :)  
**Bobby:** So if you knew it was me you wouldn't put one?  
**Cat:** Well no. I mean I do like you as a friend. But if I put a heart,

you might think I don't mind if you hit on me.

**Bobby:** So?  
**Cat:** I'm 17. I don't like 8 year old boys. Sorry.  
**Bobby:** Darn it!

**Bobby:** Hello, Tori.  
**Tori:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey  
**Bobby: **I was just wondering if...  
**Tori:** ? :)  
**Bobby:** If you would like to come to my house for a sleepover tonight.

**Tori:** YES.  
**Bobby:** Cool.  
**Tori:** I'll be right over.  
**Bobby:** I love you.  
**Tori:** REALLY  
**Bobby:** Yup.  
**Tori:** Omg Jade  
I love you too  
Omg

Jade 3

5 hours later

**Tori:** Okay Bobby that really wasn't funny.  
**Jade:** Huh? This is Jade.  
**Tori:** Prove it. What's the name of my doll?  
**Jade:** Cathy. You mean your girlfriend? You do kiss her, so...  
**Tori:** Very funny, Jade. Anyway your brother texted me pretending to be you, and asked me to come to your house for a sleepover.  
**Jade:** Hmm. I was going to text you about that. Still wanna kill him for stealing my phone though.  
**Tori:** Wait, that's not it. When I got to your house there was a note on the door saying

"Tori, I have a surprise for you. Sit on the couch and close your eyes. From, Jade."  
**Jade:** That little freak.  
**Tori:** I know. So then I sat on the couch, I closed my eyes and I was like "Okay Jade, I'm here." Then I heard footsteps come down the stairs. So I was like "What's my surprise, Jade?" and he kissed me!  
**Jade:** Gross!  
**Tori:** I know. And he was like "I thought that if I trick you into thinking I'm Jade you would let me make out with you." And I was like "What would make you think that would work? It's not like I want to kiss Jade...passionately."  
**Jade:** Lol you just said you would kiss me  
**Tori:** Well not like making out just like a peck on the cheek or something. Once I almost kissed Robbie so whatever.  
**Jade: **You can't really put a me/you kiss in the same category as a you/Robbie kiss though  
**Tori:** Why?  
**Jade:** Because if you would have kissed Robbie it would be more like a lesbian moment than if you kissed me.  
**Tori:** How is that possible if we're both girls (and you're hot)?  
**Jade:** Because he would have wanted to do "stuff" with you.  
**Tori:** What? Doesn't he like Cat?  
**Jade:** Robbie would do any girl 16 or older.

* * *

Response to reviews  
Lushcoltrane - I know. But I'm not really sure where I'm going with the Trina/Jade moments in the story. I'm trying to make the characters really shipable, like they are in the show, instead of focusing on specific pairings. :)


	15. Dice Wars

**Tori:** Hey, Jade?  
**Jade:** What?  
**Tori:** So I know that you're playing that game called dice wars and I wanted to tell you that I downloaded it on my phone so I can play with you. My username is ToriVega335  
**Jade:** Wow that's a really stupid username. Mine is Scissorluv.  
**Tori:** Oh my gosh Jade. That's a really awkward username. ._.  
**Jade:** How? What's wrong with scissors?  
**Tori:** Well do you know what scissoring is?  
**Jade:** Yeah. It's when you kill someone by stabbing them with scissors. Everyone knows that.  
**Tori:** Uhhhhhhh it has another meaning Jade.  
**Jade:** Ok, I'm going to google it.  
**Tori:** Uh.  
**Jade:** Oh that's nothing new to me.  
**Tori:** Its not? ._.  
**Jade:** Of course not. I think about it all the time. It's not a big deal.  
**Tori:** WOW. XD  
**Jade:** Okay I added you on Dice Wars.  
**Tori:** YAY! 3  
**Jade:** Are you turning into Cat?


	16. Oh Well

**Tori:** nice try jade, but you're not going to be able to do it that easily :P

**Jade:** what?

**Tori:** don't think i didnt catch you trying to read my DIARY when i slept at your house

**Jade:** *trying* to read it?  
**Tori:** WHAT?!  
**Jade:** i saw you mentioned that beck broke up with me  
do you have a crush on him  
**Tori:** woah. not cool jade. no i dont

**Jade: **then why would it matter if we broke up  
**Tori:** bcuz you were sad, and you were crying a little.

**Jade:** so? why do you care about my feelings?

**Tori:** cuz i like you. i like you a lot, jade. i've liked you for years.

**Jade:** i dont get why you like me though. im mean.

**Tori:** oh well  
so are you going to admit you like me back or what?  
**Jade:** fiiiiiiiiiiine.  
I like you.  
**Tori:** :) 3

* * *

responses to chapter 15 reviews

lushcoltrane - what do you mean?  
MariaLuvsYew - Thanks. I don't really like the later chapters, but I'm glad someone does. As for doing a Bat one, I probably will put shippy moments with them in other chapters. I'm planning on doing that with most pairings. Oh and about the scissoring thing, it's kind of inappropriate. It's a lesbian thing. ._. If you're not too young then you can google it.  
EmochildP - Glad you think my story is funny. :)


	17. I don't

**Jade:** I still don't get how you got into the school without any talent.

**Trina:** I have a talent you don't know about.  
**Jade:** Oh really now.  
**Trina:** Sure I do. Wanna see what I can do with my tongue?  
**Jade:** WHAT?!

**Jade: **Seriously Tori it's like being bisexual runs in your family or something. You, Cathy (your girlfriend who is also your doll), and Trina  
**Tori: **First of all I'm not in love with Cathy. Second of all what do you mean? Trina is straight.**  
Jade:** She was trying to seduce me! O.o  
**Tori:** Really? What did she say?  
**Jade:** "Wanna see what I can do with my tongue?"  
**Tori:** Oh that.

Yesterday Trina was drinking lemonade and she got reeeeally bored.  
Apparently she can balance the ice cube on the tip of her tongue.  
She thinks she's so cool.  
**Jade:** ._.  
**Tori:** You have a really naughty brain.  
**Jade:** No I don't.


	18. Say It

Tori: I want to know what happened at school today.  
Jade: What?  
Tori: Remember in Algebra, there was some pink ink from someone's pen on your desk? And you hate that color, so you wanted to clean it off. So you went to the janitor's closet to get the cleaning chemicals and when you came back you had a few tears in your eyes. What happened? What's wrong? I want to help you.  
Jade: Why do you care about me?  
Tori: Because I love you. I love all my friends. But you're one of my favorites.  
Jade: Serious?  
Tori: We'll talk about that later. So what happened?  
Jade: Nothing. Just some bad memories from my childhood, very late childhood, like actually just a couple years ago.  
Tori: What happened?  
Jade: A few days after my 16th birthday something happened...  
Ugh I can't say it.  
Tori: If someone did something bad to you I am going to kill them.  
Jade: Yeah right. You would never kill anybody.


	19. That's Cool

Andre: Hey Tori, I sent you some messages on The Slap.  
Tori: Oh yeah. I was about to answer them, but then the site went down for maintenance or whatever.  
Andre: Aww man! :(  
Tori: I know! This means that we have to use facebook until they fix it D:  
Andre: What's wrong with facebook?  
Tori: What ISN'T wrong with facebook?  
Andre: At least they have like pages. So you can talk to famous people :D  
Tori: So?  
Andre: Idk I just think that's cool.


	20. Shut Up

Bobby: Tori that wasn't even funny. You broke my heart and made me feel bad.  
Tori: Who is this and how did you get my number?  
Bobby: It's Bobby. I got your number from Jade's phone when she was in the shower.  
Tori: I didn't know you have a phone. And how did I make you feel bad? i'm sorry if I accidentally said something that hurt your feelings.  
Bobby: Its new. Anyway I saw the little note you put under my door. At first I got excited because there was a little heart on it. But then you said I am your girl crush. Wtf? Are you making fun of me because I have Barbie Girl on my PearPod?  
Tori: No Bobby. I'm sorry. I meant to put that under Jades door. Both of the rooms have the exact exact same looking door. Maybe you should put a little poster or something on yours to differentiate it.

Bobby: Jade are you sleeping with Tori  
Jade: WHAT?! You're a pervert.  
Bobby: If you are having a sleepover with her can you come back and pick me up so I can go too.  
Jade: Oh.  
Bobby: What did you think I meant? Btw Tori loves you lol  
Jade: Yeah right Bobby how would you know? It's not like she told you or anything.  
Bobby: I know because she wrote you a note...on a heart shaped piece of paper. It went like this.  
"I actually think you're adorable and I have a major girl-crush on you (unless I don't know what a girl crush is and I'm not using the word properly.) -Tori "

Jade: Very funny Bobby. Tori would never say any of that stuff. Just shut up.


	21. What are you doing tonight?

Jade: Hi Tori.  
Tori: Hiii Jade!  
Jade: What are you doing tonight?  
Tori: Cat  
Jade: I really didnt need that image in my head.  
Tori: I PRESSED ENTER TOO FAST  
Cat is coming over and we are going to do lots of stuff.  
Jade: I bet you are blushing.  
Tori: Well now I am.  
Jade: Okay, it looks like I can cross "make Tori blush" off my to do list.  
Next on my to do list is "make Tori excited".  
Thats an easy one because all I have to do is say hi.  
Tori: Very funny Jade. So whats up?  
Jade: I got The Scissoring 2. Remember when I made you watch the first one with me and you actually liked it?  
Tori: Yeah it was scary but still good.  
See I'm not a wimp like you thought.  
Jade: Wanna watch it with me? I can come to your house.  
Tori: Wellll...What about Cat?  
Jade: I find it very amusing that you want to be alone with Cat.  
Tori: Very funny, Jade. Thats not it. Its just that I dont think she would like watching it with us because she might get scared.  
Jade: No, she watches horror movies. She even wrote fanfiction of them.  
Tori: Oh. I didnt know that.


	22. Surprise

Cat: Tori! 3

Tori: Hey, Cat. Whats up? :)  
Cat: My parents are going on a business trip and I don't want to go with them.  
Tori: Aww. :( Why? I'm sure you are going to have a lot of fun.  
Cat: Yeah I'm going to have a lot of fun dying in a plane crash.  
Tori: Why would the plane crash?  
Cat: Why wouldn't the plane crash?  
Tori: But why would it crash? Seriously Cat.  
Cat: I was on Rollr and there was a post saying "Go to your tv and type in whatever channel your age is. Whatever you see is related to your future." Since I'm 17 I went to channel 17 and I saw a plane crash  
Tori: Oh. That's a silly supersition. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry. 3  
Cat: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Can I stay at your house until they get back?  
Tori: Sure! I'll have to ask my parents.  
My parents said yes! :)  
Cat: I asked my parents and they said yes too.  
Tori: Yay.  
Cat: Yaaaaaaaaaay!  
Thanks Tori!

You are so nice.  
Tori: You're welcome :)  
You're nice too.  
Cat: I love you! You are one of my favorite people.  
Tori: Aww, I love you too!  
Cat: I have a sepcial surprise for you next time I sleep at your house.  
Tori: What is it?  
Cat: It's a surprise! :P

* * *

Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone


	23. Ghost

Random number: Hi.

Jade: Who is this?  
Random number: A ghost. (:  
Jade: Not funny.  
Random number: I'm haunting Hollywood Arts. I'm lonely and I'm trying to get the living people to like me. I can see you.  
Jade: Prove it. Tell me some things about me.  
Random number: Oh that's easy.  
You're name is Jade West.  
You just turned 18.  
You're friends with Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie.  
Right now you are wearing a blue tank top, a black skirt and black leggings.  
You have long black hair with purple highlights.  
And you are just so beautiful omg

Tori: I see you blushing at your desk. Are you looking at sexy pictures on your phone?  
Jade: Very funny Tori -_-  
Tori: Why are you blushing?  
Jade: Cuz a ghost is flirting with me.

1 hour later

Jade: Tori


End file.
